Not-So-Perfect
by Flame-LAPTOPWORKS
Summary: After what a cat went through in her childhood, she decided everything has to be and will be perfect. Well, what happens to one really small kitten born to such a cat? Follow the kitten through her life, where she is trying to figure out if she worth it at all. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for new story to fill old boring story's place! Yeah, this is replacing the spot where I update another story, because that other story is just wasting my time.**

**I got this idea from two great friends on the site. One, who I got the main idea from, has been taken into the world of high school, making her leave the site. So lets all remember her well c:**

**Anyways, onto the story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The clearing of ShadowClan camp was quiet. The moon was high, filtering its light down through the pine trees and into some select spots in camp, where you would find a cat either sleeping or eating their midnight snack. Everything was calm until something alerted the camp; a painful yelp.

The sleepy warriors dared to go out of their dens to find the source of the wimpering and yelping, only to be pushed away by their medicine cat. She rushed into the nursery, and it clicked in everyone's heads. Someone was giving birth. The males mumbled under their breath while the females daydreamed, briefly, of the day they would have kits. After a second, they all retreated back to their nests.

The medicine cat pushed the stick to the kitting mother, watching carefully.

"Get ready..." she put her paw on the queens stomach, feeling the wave of pain go through her body. "Push!"

And with that, the one in pain pushed with all of her might. Out came a large tom. The medicine cat nipped the sac, cleaned the kit, and nudged it to his mother. Just in time to get the next kit. This one was a girl, just a bit smaller than her brother. Nip, clean, nudge. The she-cat thought her work was done, but the queen grunted otherwise.

Very soon, a tiny sac came out of the womb. The medicine cat nipped the sac and licked the small chest, getting the little girl breathing. She smiled, but then panic went through her. This... was a runt. A poor little runt born into the wrong family...

Sighing, the medicine cat nudged to new kitten to the new mother. The new mother watched warily, obviously to tired to either say 'thanks' or 'ew'. Everyone knew she would say the latter. The mother ate up the borage leaves given to her and the medicine cat backed out, just in time to avoid a tom storming in. Pride was displayed on his face.

Going to her den, the medicine cat looked up at the stars.

"Why to her? Why not a more caring mother, one who wouldn't care of the size of the kit?" She asked aimlessly, slipping into her den and laying down. She wanted to sleep, but couldn't, as the well-being of that kit was haunting her.

Closing her eyes, the medic forced herself into her memories.

_xxxx Flashback xxxx_

_Two kits tumbled together outside of the nursery, giggling and laughing. It was obvious one was better than the other, while the other was being careful and didn't want to injure. A large black tom with yellow eyes watched them, grinning. He loved his daughters. He only wished their mother approved of them._

_Speaking of the queen. The petite and delicate frame of the queen was leaning on the side of the medicine den. Yes, she was the medicine cat. The female was being punished for having a mate and kits. The Clan needed a medicine cat now, so they were forcing her to train an apprentice, so they could demote her. She did so willingly._

_The stronger kit spotted her mother and tumbled over quickly. "Momma!" Squeaked the long furred kitten, little kit eyes gleaming._

_"What?" The queen nearly growled, eyes focusing just above the kitten's head. She didn't care for her kits all that much, if you didn't notice._

_The brown kitten reeled back for a second, as if she could avoid the venom in her mother's voice._

_"I beat Coalkit in our duel today!" The kitten squeaked proudly, looking over at her sister, who was sleeping with her father's tail. The father of the kits was punished, too, if you were wondering. He was a loner in the territory, and he wanted to stay a free spirit. The mother forced him to join, and when he did, he was confined to camp for two moons and did apprentice jobs for four. ShadowClan don't play._

_"Like you do everyday?" The mother said in a monotone voice, slightly shocking the kit. She saw her friend, Rainkit, do this to her mother with her brother, Graykit. Her mother was ecstatic. Why can't the brown kitten's do the same?_

_"Uh... yeah, but today was different! I promise! Today I-"_

_"Look, Rabbitkit, I have to train Yellowpaw today. I need peace." She shooed her disappointed kit away, going back in her den to wake her apprentice._

_xxxx_

_Rabbitkit beamed. Today was her day. She was going to be an apprentice! Beside her, Coalkit looked nervous. She stared down at her white paws, blue eyes droopy. That's the one thing that bothered Rabbitkit about her sister. Her sister got a pure black pelt with white paws, tail tip, chest, tummy, and chin. Along with blue eyes. She had a brown tortoiseshell pelt with white paws, but green eyes. She'd never say she wasn't pretty. But Coalkit would have those kit-blue eyes forever, while she got stuck with ones that you see everywhere._

_"Uh, Rabbitpaw?" Her head flicked up, embarrassed. She had gone off daydreaming again. In front of her, she saw Stonefrost. She guessed that he was her mentor. She hoped she was right and stretched her neck out, touching his nose with hers. She heard a sigh of relief and smiled._

_"Next, Coalpaw-" the leader started, but was interrupted by a cough. A tall, lean tabby tom with yellow eyes dipped his head to the leader, then began._

_"As you all know, medicine cats don't live forever. And this one won't live for long. You see, I have joint issues already, and I'm starting to get white cough. I believe that this is a sign from StarClan for me to choose my apprentice now." Yelloweye, the new medicine cat, meowed. "Coalpaw, will you be my apprentice and uphold the medicine cat code?"_

_"Of course!" Her blue eyes shined, while Rabbitpaw's burned. And now she was going to throw her beauty away to work with herbs? Great. She flicked her ear and listened to everyone chant their names._

_xxxx_

_"I now promote your name to Rabbitfeather." The leader boomed, smiling. "Welcome as a full member to ShadowClan!"_

_The tall, graceful warrior beamed in her spot, eyes glittering. She spotted her sister, still a 'paw due to medicine cat standards, smiling towards her. Yelloweye had died a few days before her ceremony, leaving Coalpaw's training to the cats in the stars._

_Rabbitfeather didn't care. She looked for her parents, hoping her mother would finally approve of her. She spotted them arguing at the camp's entrance, and her heart fell. They didn't even watch her promotion...? The brown cat walked over to them._

_"Mom? Dad?" She asked in the soft voice that took ages to perfect. The two cats looked towards her._

_"Rabbitpaw, honey-" her dad started, but she couldn't help to but in._

_"Its Rabbitfeather..." she motioned to the cats just beginning to disperse._

_"Oh! Congratulations!" Her father then beamed, even though his tone and facial features screamed 'annoyed' a few minutes before. Her mother shrugged._

_"So? You got your name changed. Good. Now let your father and I speak." She put on a fake smile and waved her daughter off, making her feel rejected._

_xxxx_

_Coalstorm was sorting herbs when her sister barged in with a smile. She looked up and smiled back, knowing her sister expected one from everyone she encountered._

_"Coalstorm! Guess what!" The medicine cat could hear the excitement in her sister's delicate voice. She __had the same voice, just a bit less forced and snobby. Coalstorm turned to see Stonefrost walk in after her sister, and ideas started to crawl into her head._

_Were Stonefrost and Rabbitfeather mates? Granted, when Rabbitfeather was made an apprentice, Stonefrost was just made a warrior. They were only months apart, so it would make sense._

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_Oop, there it is. Coalstorm let shock control hee face for a second, then regained her serenity. "That's great, Rabbitfeather!" It wasn't. You see, after all that their mother put them through, Rabbitfeather was determined to be the perfect everything and have everything be perfect. The medicine cat was surprised her sister was deciding on Stonefrost, to be honest, seeing as he was a dark blue tom with sloppy white spots everywhere. This all means that if one kit even has one strand of fur in the wrong spot, then they weren't perfect, hence not deemed worthy of being in her presence._

_"Isn't it?" She purred, rubbing her head against the tom beside her. "If only mom could be here to witness this." Their mother had died in battle a moon ago. Only StarClan knows why she was in battle, considering she knew nothing about fighting._

_"Dad is." The blue-eyed one pointed out as she shrugged, face indifferent._

_ "Who cares about that old fleebag anyways?" Rabbitfeather grumbled. Coalstorm wanted to defend her favorite parent, but stayed down, staring at the ground._

_"You know, you should be in the nursery with me. We would let our kits play together and everything! We would be close again." She frowned. "But you just had to pursue the life of sick elders and complaining warriors."_

_"I'm more comfortable with this profession, Rabbitfeather. I already explained this to you enough times." Coalstorm snapped. Though, unlike her sister, when she snaps, her voice is still soft to an extent. Rabbitfeather's gets a little pitchy._

_"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes and turned away, her mate following her. "Seeya later!"_

_Coalstorm sighed._

_xxxx End of flashback xxxx_

If you haven't noticed yet, the lucky medicine cat is Coalstorm, and the queen was her sister, Rabbitfeather._  
_

Coalstorm rolled onto her back and sighed, praying to StarClan for that kit's safety.

* * *

**Yay! Prolouge done! C:**

**Anyways, I made it a challenge to myself to think up names on the spot of typing this. It. Took. Forever. D: Basically, if you have a name, gender, all that stuff, I may add your cat as a minor or major part of the story depending on the position. Not accepting leaders, deputies, or mc/as, as everyone would be reviewing those.**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this and want to see more, review. Also tell me thing that I could work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say, I'm going to enjoy writing this :)**

**Fox: It'd be nice if you could, but I'm not forcing you. C:**

**Whitecat: Hmm, we'll see about that :]**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

A month. Its been a month since those kits were born, and it was obvious that one couldn't live up to standards her mother set. In fact, the only real reaction between the two was feeding time. All other times Rabbitfeather ordered her kit away. The little one would either sleep alone, or ask to sleep with another queen.

Today was the day they could step outside. She, Ravenkit, sat just inside the entrance. She watched her gray-furred brother, Rockkit, and her tawny sister, Briarkit, play around in the dust. All the while she was forced to sit back and watch. Her mother said this was because she was to frail. But gossiping queens said otherwise, whispering that the perfectionist mother just didn't want her runt of a child near her perfect ones.

The black and white kitten stretched her skinny legs sadly, wanting to go outside.

"Ravenkit, honey. Do you wanna go outside?" The queen named Roseleaf mewed, her two four-month old kits sitting beside her, watching the runt curiously.

"Why are you talking to the runt, Momma?" The white one asked. His name was Cloudkit.

"Yeah. Her Momma ignores her, and so do her siblings. Shouldn't we do the same?" The light gray one asked. His name was Silverkit.

Ravenkit felt light and happy for a moment, until the queen's kits chipped in. It was true, she was ignored. Day after day. Even by her own siblings.

"Cloudkit! Silverkit!" Roseleaf growled, shaking her head. "She is not to be ignored. She is a cat like you and I, isn't she?" Cloudkit opened his mouth to reply, but she cut her son off. "If your father were here to see you like this, he wouldn't be proud."

The two kits were silent, before walking over to the runt and taking both of her sides. She squeaked, and looked up at them. They could easily double her size, maybe even triple. They led her outside.

Everyone in camp stared. Their eyes were fixed on the tiny kitten being escorted by two tom kits. Stonefrost stared at them for a second, then looked away. Rabbitfeather was full on growling when they departed and looked at each other. Her sister and brother also stopped to watch as well.

"So, Ravenkit, have you ever played moss ball before?" Silverkit asked, grabbing the ball from the side of the nursery. The timid female shook her head no, still looking around. So. Many. Cats.

"All you have to do is hit it up in the air, and keep it there. Like this." Cloudkit snatched the ball and tossed it up, smacking it with his paw. Silverkit hit it back.

"Join in any time you want!" The two toms said together. But Ravenkit just sat down and watched with fascination. She heard footsteps and looked up.

The kitten shrunk to the ground. It was her mother, but her usually beautifully crafted face was twisted and horrid. Rabbitfeather began to speak.

"I said I didn't want you out of the nursery, Runt!" Her nickname rang in her ears, but she didn't counter. The mother bent down and grabbed her scruff. A little to roughly, might I add. Ravenkit whimpered, out of pain and fear, as she was brought back to the nursery.

A drop of blood fell on the floor, and a majority of the cats watching gasped. Rabbitfeather wasn't just ignoring her kit anymore, which the Clan just thought it was regular disownment (it happened a lot in ShadowClan), but she was hurting her kit too. But even though everyone knew this, no one ran to the leader to tell them.

Rabbitfeather dropped her bleeding kit into an empty nest, in the far back. "You are to stay in this nest for the next five moons. And don't even think about coming back to me for warmth and milk, unless you want more scars."

Ravenkit pressed herself against the wall, her blood slowly trickling off the back on her neck. Roseleaf was glaring at the other queen, but didn't say a word. Her two toms were laying in the nest again, huddling close to their mother, afraid.

_**Two hours later**_

The kitten had stopped shaking about an hour and a half before, but just sat there afterwards. She just began to clean her neck, twisting at awkward angles trying to get the spot that hurt the most. She couldn't.

Then she remembered. There was a cat here, with the knowledge to heal her. Maybe... maybe if she made the journey across the camp and found the magical cat, then, maybe, her mother could accept her!

Excited, the kitten tumbled forward. She just barely missed tripping over her mother's tail, trying to get by. She heard a quiet hiss as she continued.

"Runt, where do you think you're going?" It was Briarkit, she knew it. Though she continued walking. Soon, the questions and comments from her sister disappeared and she was out in the clearing again. It seemed much busier now, and scarier than before. But she trecked on.

Walking to the first den, she noted how she saw a few sleeping bodies. She didn't imagine the magical den to be like this, so she continued on.

The next den was the same thing, but smaller bodies. She guessed that this would be the den she'd sleep in in five months. What was that rank called again? Acquaintances? Yeah, sure.

She saw the pile of prey next and frowned. No more dens on this side of camp. She looked across the camp and spotted more dens. Without thinking, she sprinted across.

Her tiny paws could only get her places so fast, especially where she had to worry about other bigger paws.

Finally, she made it across. The den she saw into was filled with snoring. It bothered her a bit, so she stepped away. The next den.

She saw the den up in the hole of the tree, and smiled. Surely the magical cat could live in there!

Ravenkit hopped onto the first step. Then the second. She stumbled and almost fell on the third and forth. And finally, she made it to the area outside the den.

"H-hello?" She called stuttering a bit.

"Who is it?" A cat boomed back, the echo making it scarier.

"R-Ravenkit!" She called out her name. Silence answered, then a large ginger tom left the den.

"Ravenkit?" He asked, a smile on his face. "Oh, you're from that new litter! My name is Redstar, and I'm the leader."

"L-leader? I was l-looking for the m-medicine cat." She frowned. Redstar frowned as well.

"Oh, well, she's in the den at the roots of the tree." He seemed disappointed that the kitten wasn't interested in him. She nodded gratefully and turned back to the steps. Slowly, she descended. Redstar saw the deep bite mark on the back of her neck and frowned further. He had heard the news of neglect from several, but couldn't do anything about it until he saw it with his own eyes. Until then, it was just a rumor.

Ravenkit fell on the last step, squeaking in some pain. But, she bounced back onto he paws and rushed into the cave below the roots. Of course, the magical cat would live under the tree! Maybe that's where most the magic comes from! Slowly, the black and white furball entered the den.

* * *

**And th****at's it for this chapter! I have a lot of muse for this story, if you couldn't tell.**

**Btw, the medicine cat isn't magic at all. Ravenkit only heard little stories from the other queens on how the medicine cat makes them feel better and heals that. To a kitten cut away from most kitty-interaction, it sounds like magic. This will happen a lot during the story, Ravenkit not understanding things. Will they work out for better or for worse? You'll see ;)**

**Also, its easy to see now that Rabbitfeather and her kits are the only real ones to neglect her physically and mentally (There are others, who'll I'll reveal at a later time). Her father just ignores her. Other cats in the Clan care for her, but they still think its a phase or something that Rabbitfeather is going through. There's also the fact that they can't ban a new queen from her kitten without a good reason, and biting the scruff a little hard isn't something. They figure that she's a new mother, so she doesn't know better.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please PLEASE review if you read! I really appreciate it! **

**Also check out my other stories, please. Give me some type of support!**

**Alsooooo go on my profile and vote on the poll!**

**Anyways, thank you for submitting cats! Heart heart heart heart**

* * *

Ravenkit carefully slipped into the dip that formed the entrance of the medicine den, wide blue eyes staring around in wonder. She found it difficult to see, as the light here differs than broad daylight, but she soon found her way and sniffed around, curiosity pulling her away from her original path.

"Hello, kitten. What are you doing here?" Came a soft voice all to similar to her mother's. The kitten squeaked and jumped, taking a step back and staring up at the female. Her chest tightened in fear, but she soon realized, this cat wasn't her mother. Sure, they had similar face shape, eye shape, and even body shape. But her mother was brown, this cat was black-and-white. Her mother had a forced smile, while this one couldn't be helped.

"I-I was looking for the medicine cat. I have a... cut on my scruff.." the she-kitten murmured, amazed by the cat's beauty. Also amazed at how similar she looked to her mother. The cat giggled, and stepped further into the trickling light.

"I'm the medicine cat, Coalstorm. Am I right to assume you are Ravenkit?" something flashed in the older cat's eyes that made the kitten shiver, but she nodded nevertheless. Coalstorm allowed her smile to widen a bit. "Did you know, Ravenkit, that your mother is my dear old sister?" what? Was that true? The medicine cat turned away, trotting to her herb store, continuing.

"We can from the same parents, were raised in the same Clan... we're somewhat close, too. I was the second she told when she was pregnant with you." Coalstorm trotted back with some herbs, placing them beside her. The kitten looked up in wonderment, not paying attention to the herbs. Her aunt was the magical cat? Woahh.

"Why the second?" the timid female asked the older one, curious. Coalstorm weighed the question before shrugging.

"I'm guessing she told your father first. It would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?" she asked. The kitten nodded quickly, a smile growing on her face. It was cute on the scrawny kitten, to be honest. Coalstorm began to chew up the marigold and dock, then moved over to place it on the kitten. The little one shrunk away, confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide. Coalstorm chuckled.

"I'm healing you, Ravenkit."

"But... you're magic. Don't you whisper calming words and the pain goes away?" she asked, clearly confused. Coalstorm sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, little one. But such things don't exist in our time of life... How about I tell you a story while I heal you?" Ravenkit was hesitant, but nodded and trotted forward. She sat down, ears pricked.

"Alright, here goes. Once, long long ago, StarClan chose a cat. One cat, out of all the Clans, to know all the secrets of medicine and poison. He was able to choose between the good, the medicine, or the bad, the poison." she started, slowly applying the medicine. "It was to much for him to decide. So he called four students. One from ThunderClan, one from RiverClan, one from WindClan, and even one from ShadowClan. They all went to the fourtrees, the current meeting place, and discussed things.

"Finally, it was decided. The one cat would evenly spread his knowledge, his magic, to each of the four, and let them decide instead of him. ThunderClan and RiverClan quickly chose medicine, the good. Neither wanted poison, or bad, to run in their Clans. Wind decided to keep a balance-" She leaned over for the cobwebs.

"What about Shadow? What did they choose?" she heard a voice ask. She watched as Silverkit and Cloudkit trotted over, sitting on both sides of the scrawny kitten. She heard their mother at the entrance.

"They heard the story from a mile away, I tell you." the queen giggled, sitting down as well. "I hope this isn't a disturbance." Coalstorm chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course. I love telling good stories." Turning back to the kits, she carefully fixed the thin clothe of cobweb on the kitten. "The Shadow chose poison, the bad. He thought that, since they were shadows, they were already bad. Why bring light into the domain of evil? He went home, and began teaching his horrid powers to apprentices. Thunder and River did the same, stressing how good it was, to be good. Wind kept it level.

"One day, many moons after, a war broke out. The ShadowClan cats started using their powers for even worse things, killing. But, since good was on the other side, Shadow was quickly taken down, and all the bad powers taken from them." She paused, tail flicking. Ravenkit spoke up.

"Do the other Clan's have powers?"

"... No. The first cat to learn these powers came down once again, he spoke about equalness, and how light and dark should forever be in peace. He took everyone's powers for the better, and taught one cat from each Clan the old fashion way, with these herbs we use now. But, because of the choices the foolish cats before us chose, ShadowClan must forever dwell in the shadows. RiverClan and ThunderClan will both have plentiful Greenleaf and Newleaf. WindClan are to have a mix of the two, they are to dwell in easily attackable areas, but may also take advantage of the territory and eat whatever is there."

When Coalstorm finished, the kits were in awe. Ravenkit was beaming, and the medicine cat was confused.

"Why are you so happy, Ravenkit? Do you not understand the story?" she asked gently.

"I understand. Its just... its the first story that was told to me. It makes me happy, even if the story tells about our past mistakes and downfall." a yawn errupted from her mouth afterwards, but she continued to smile.

"Roseleaf, care to take the kittens for a nap?" Coalstorm asked the queen, who nodded. As the queen stepped forward to pick up the dozing Ravenkit, Coalstorm whispered in her ear.

"May Ravenkit sleep in your nest from now on? She doesn't have to feed from you, I just want her to know what its like to have a real family." the medicine cat cared for her now-sleeping niece.

"Of course I can. I still don't like how your sister is treating her..." the queen muttered, nodding and turning away. The medicine cat sighed.

"Me neither."

* * *

PLEASE please please review~


End file.
